The Twilight Zone (Dell) 01
|Cover Price = $0.15 USD |Cover Credits = George Wilson? (painted) |Pages = 36 pages |Format = Color; Saddle-Stitched; Newsprint; One-shot |Editors = |Writers = Rod Serling |Artists = Reed Crandall, George Evans |Previous Issue = Four Color #1172 (Fury) |Next Issue = The Twilight Zone (Dell) 02 }} This was the first issue printed under the Twilight Zone comic title by Dell, published as a one-shot as part of Dell's Four Color series. Series information Publication details This issue was published in four color print as a saddle-stitched pamphlet on newsprint. The size was typical of Standard Silver and Modern Age comics and consisted of 36 pages, including ads. The cover was dated March-May, 1961 and priced at fifteen cents (American). This issue contained three stories accompanied by one fact sheet. Each of the illustrated stories was introduced by Rod Serling as the Narrator. Indicia "THE TWILIGHT ZONE, No. 1173, Mar.-May, 1961. Published by Dell Publishing Co., Inc. 750 Third Ave., New York 17, N. Y. George T. Delacorte, Jr., Publisher; Helen Meyer, President; Executive Vice-Presidents, William F. Callahan, Jr., Paul R. Lilly; Harold Clark, Vice-President-Advertising Director; Bryce L. Holland, Vice-President; Albert P. Delacorte, Treasurer. All rights reserved throughout the world. Authorized edition. Printed in U.S.A. Designed and produced by Western Printing & Lithographing Co. Copyright © 1960, by Cayuga Productions, Inc. This periodical shall be sold only through authorized dealers. Sales of mutilated copies or copies without covers, and distribution of this periodical for premiums, advertising, or giveaways, are strictly forbidden." Contents # Contents page #: Type: Table of contents, 1 page #: Credits: Rod Serling (Script) #: Summary: Splash page with the title sequence lines from the TV series and a list of each of the stories in the issue. # "Specter of Youth" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A selfish businessman with a wish to be wealthy and young again finds that sometimes the fulfillment of a wish does not give one what one really wanted. #: Genre/Subject: , Occult, Immortality # "The Phantom Lighthouse" #: Type: Story, 12 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall (Pencils), Reed Crandall (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A father and son's routine fishing trip turns into a dangerous scramble for survival, with help coming from a most unlikely source. #: Genre/Subject: , Occult, Ghosts # "Doom by Prediction" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A meager airport handyman suddenly finds himself with near omnipotent powers, but will they change his life for the better or worse? #: Genre/Subject: , , Telepathy, Precognition, Urban fantasy # "Journeys into the Twilight Zone" #: Type: Factsheet, 1 page #: Credits: George Evans (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Provides information about various uses of psychic talents, meant as a supplement to the story "Doomed by Prediction". #: Genre/Subject: , Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition # "Travelers in the Twilight Zone" #: Type: Factsheet, 1 page #: Credits: George Evans (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda?, Jon D'Agostino? (Letters) #: Summary: Profiles users with purported psychic talents, such as Nostradamus, Edgar Cayce, Shanti Devi and Peter Hurcos, meant as a supplement to the story "Doomed by Prediction". #: Genre/Subject: , Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition Category:Dell issues